<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment suggestion pt. 2 by Obliviouspugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827812">A The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment suggestion pt. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouspugs/pseuds/Obliviouspugs'>Obliviouspugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment section suggestions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce, Marriage, Multi, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouspugs/pseuds/Obliviouspugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story inspired by the comments of The Good Hair Family Sitcom. Where buffy and marty get married on a dare. Story from the comment section of the work but not canon to the original fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Driscoll/Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment section suggestions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment suggestion pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still not a writer and definitely can't spell still. As always characters belong to disney.  I've used DonTheRock's names for Buffy's first and third child but they are not the same characters im just not good at thinking of names. This came from a comment on an earlier chapter of  The Good Hair Family Sitcom but isn't set in the same universe unless DonTheRock says so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy -Age 18 </p><p>It's the last few weeks before graduation and we are hanging out in senior's space (a/n i'd call it a common room but that might be a British phrase) we are meant to be doing work for Mrs smith's Spanish class but given we leave high school in less than a month everyone has given up on bothering. I put my book down when Tj turns to me and says "Truth or Dare" </p><p>"What are you 12?" i say rolling my eyes </p><p>"Just answer the question" </p><p>"Truth"</p><p>Marty and Cyrus - who was actually trying to get work down but has since joined the rest of us in giving up- look at Tj expectantly. </p><p>"What's your favorite ice cream favour?" </p><p>"What kind of easy ass question is that? chocolate, or anything Ben &amp; Jerry's" i say stating a known fact that chocolate is superior. "Truth or Dare" i ask him back. </p><p>"Truth"</p><p>"What really happened to Cece's paint your own vase?" it's a story we all know but Tj will never admit to. </p><p>"you know what happened" he grumbles </p><p>"yeah but i want you to say it out loud" i counter looking him in the eyes </p><p>"Buffy we don't have to do this" Cyrus interjects "Marty Truth or Dare" </p><p>This continues for a number of rounds, questions getting more and more personal each time and dares getting more and more insane until eventually...</p><p>I said "Dare".</p><p>Tj thinks for a second then says "Dare you and Marty to get married after school today"</p><p>Marty and I look at each other never one to back down from a dare. "Can it be this weekend? i've got work tonight" </p><p>Tj agrees to that. </p><p>"Wonderful," i turn to Marty "You free this Saturday?"</p><p>"Are you proposing?" </p><p>"I guess. yes or no?"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"sweet meet you at the court house at 11"</p><p> </p><p>With plans made we turn back round to the boys who looked shocked, it's not that surprising, i was dared, i don't say no to dares. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday we meet up with Tj and Cyrus at the spoon. </p><p>"Did you do it?" Tj asks as we sit down.</p><p>I answer his question by pulling out my phone and show him the photos of us at the court house yesterday. "Its official!"</p><p>"We've got rings and everything" Marty adds. We show them our rings - we won them at the arcade that afternoon and have been wearing them as necklaces to avoid questions from our parents. </p><p> </p><p>"huh surprised you went through with it"</p><p>"what's the worse that can happen, we were probably gonna get married anyway it's just slightly earlier than expected" i comment stealing one of his baby taters to prove im serious. </p><p>"Get your own! it's bad enough when Cy steals them"</p><p> </p><p>Buffy - Age 21</p><p> </p><p>I'm waiting for a call from Marty, have been for two days now. It's one of the problems when you go to college in different states you hardly get to see each other. It doesn't help he has exams at the moment so when he does call he's half asleep and neither of us have been able to visit. But it's okay my birthday and the holidays are next week i'll see him when we are back home. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Holidays always have some kind of argument, maybe this isn't Chinese new year with the extended Mack family but it still sucks that the first time i've seen my boyfriend, sorry husband, in months we kept butting heads. I'm not the jealous type but when he mentions the cute girl in his bio class one too many times it starts to get on my nerves. </p><p>We never told anyone about getting married. I was gonna tell my mom but realised the story is one of those ones where its only funny if you were there. After that i just never bothered to say and no one ever asks. Tj and Cyrus do send us each a card and 5 bucks on our anniversary so i guess that is a perk. </p><p> </p><p>After one particular fight with Marty we agree it would probably be best to take a break at least until we are in the same state again. It's an agreement we can both get behind. Then he remembers. "what do we do about being married?" </p><p>"what do you mean?" i question </p><p>"what if one of us meets someone else?" </p><p>"do you plan on meeting someone else?"</p><p>"do you? its just a question and besides it could happen"</p><p>"i guess we get divorced, if we don't meet other people we can decide if we want to get married again later"</p><p> </p><p>So it's agreed. Once i'm back at in New York i start work on the papers mail them to Marty on the west coast and file them with my lawyer i know. </p><p> </p><p>Buffy -  Age 22 </p><p>I look at the stick in my hands. Positive. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have to speak to Marty. Yay! </p><p>"Buffy you okay in there?" Mom knocks on the bathroom door. </p><p>I guess she'll find out eventually. Opening the door with the test still in my hand i face my mom. She notices the red eyes straight away - i didn't even know i was crying. Without missing a beat she pulls me into a hug. "I'm here for you, no matter what" she keeps repeating whispering into my hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad" i question once i've had time to process what's going on. </p><p>"not at all, what ever you decide to do i'm here for you" </p><p>"thanks mom"</p><p> </p><p>It's been a few days since i took the test but i wanted to tell Marty in person, we meet up at the spoon of course. I sit and pick at baby taters as he walks in. As soon as he sits down i blurt it out "i'm pregnant"</p><p>"i'm doing well thanks for asking" he jokes "now i didn't catch that what did you say"</p><p>"i'm pregnant" i repeat handing over the test. </p><p>"ah..." he sits there gapping at the test like a fish out of water. </p><p>"it's yours if that wasn't clear" i add just to fill the silence. </p><p> </p><p>After several rounds of taters and milkshakes we talk about the issue at hand: our plans for the baby.  </p><p>1. We keep it. </p><p>2. We raise them together.</p><p>3. So that we can raise them together we will get a place together once we are both back in Shadyside </p><p>4. In the meantime i'll have all my appointments in New York and video call him for all of the sessions. </p><p> </p><p>"sounds like a plan"</p><p> </p><p>"i hate to run but i have a flight first thing tomorrow and i need to pack" he starts to collect his things apologetically "i'll call you we still need to talk more"</p><p> </p><p>Buffy- Age 39 </p><p>It's Andreas' 16th and gods does that make me feel old. We're round Cece's place just to make use of the size of her garden. And the whole gang's here:The Good Hair Crew + Jonah, The Good Hair Partners (Tj, Amber and Marty) and Bex, Bowie, Cece, Mine and Marty's moms, and our kids. It's towards the end of the night when we are sitting round the bonfire when Cara - always interested in our lives asks, "tell me about your wedding" to no one in particular, not old enough at the time to remember most of the weddings they always ask for these stories normally on peoples wedding anniversaries. Used to their questions the group start telling their stories. Some very romantic stories if i do say so myself. Finishing the story of her wedding Andi says pointing to me and Marty "and as you know your parents aren't married" </p><p>This confuses our kids and they do make that fact known. </p><p>"yeah they are they just don't celebrate their anniversary. They have pictures from their wedding in their bedroom and mom wears her ring round her neck" Andreas gives his evidence "plus they have kids and if schools taught me anything it's that kids come after marriage" </p><p>Bex tries and fails to keep from laughing at that. </p><p>"Buffy did you get married and not tell us?" Andi questions looking genuinely hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me explain" so i do just that, the whole story : the dare, getting married, breaking up (we never told them they'd just worry and it was only a temporary pause), getting divorced, finding out i was pregnant, moving in together for the baby, and falling back in love. "... over the years it became less important so i didn't tell you" </p><p>"Who knew? " Bex questions </p><p>"Only Cyrus and Tj they needed to know we went ahead with the dare" Marty answers </p><p>"You knew!" Andi swats at Cyrus "You didn't tell me!"</p><p>"Hey! i tried to stop her"</p><p>"no you didn't" Tj laughs</p><p>"no i didn't" he gives in. </p><p> </p><p>"so are you ever going to get married" Cara asks </p><p>"probably not we love each other and we know that by now its just not important to us to have a piece of paper that says that" </p><p>"i love your mother but i don't need to prove it with paper i show it with affection" Marty adds </p><p>I gag, someone shouts sap and we all start laughing but i kiss Marty on the check glad we agree on this. </p><p> </p><p>Once the laughter has died down Tj speaks up </p><p>"wait i have a question, and feel free to correct my math on this, you had Andreas when you were 23 - 3 months after your birthday to the day"</p><p>"yeah ..."</p><p>"9 months of pregnancy thats six months after your 22nd" </p><p>"yeah ..."</p><p>"you said you broke up after around Christmas the year of your 22nd"</p><p>"yeah..."</p><p>"your birthday is in December, but you got pregnant in July the following year. i don't think you were as broken up as you said you were" </p><p>all eyes turn to me and Marty agreeing with Tj's calculations. </p><p>"so maybe a friend of mine was getting married in Oregon and maybe i just happened to take a look around the campus while i was there... sue me"</p><p> </p><p>When the kids have gone to sleep except Andreas we continue to sit round the fire when Cyrus reminds us all of the conversation from earlier. </p><p>"Wait if you're divorced that means we sent you anniversary cards we didn't need to"</p><p>"i guess you did" forgot about those cards we still get one each year. </p><p>"they had money in them, if you're not married i want that cash back"</p><p>"i was 5 buck Cy" </p><p>"5 bucks every year for the past 20 years and the card cost money so more like 6 bucks" quickly doing the math he adds "you two owe us $120" </p><p>"do you seriously want to money back?"</p><p>"no but it's the principle of the thing.</p><p>The laugher picks back up again. I love my friends. I love my kids. I love my ex-husband.  I'm glad everything worked out</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cool hope that was okay and there wasn't too many typos. Don do let me know if you want me to change the names of the kids.<br/>This work is inspired by a comment from The Good Hair Family Sitcom but does not take place in the same timeline. the commenter said people could take their prompt (their headcanon for buffy and marty's future relationship) as they were never going to write it themselves, so i hope i did the prompt justice. I've quite enjoyed writing these two fics so i might keep it up- i've seen some good suggestions in the The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment section so provided commenters and Don say it's okay with it i might continue to turn some of them into original works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>